everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Twinkle Bell
Character Personality Twinkle is a kind girl who always cares about others. She is super fun and funny. She is great to be around. Twinkle is one to stand up for what she believes in. She is very much a crier. Twinkle has a hard time keeping quiet about what she feel or what is on her mind. She tries her hardest not to hurt others feelings but it is hard for her to keep in secrets. It is good that her curse keeps her from blurting out to much. Twinkle's favorite snacks are cupcakes with a side of mermaid elixir for a drink. Appearance Twinkle's hair color is a buttercup blonde with turquoise, lilac, and lavender pink streaks. Her hair style is wavy with her bangs split in half up front and brought, twisting, to the back and are tied together. Sometimes, she wears a high ponytail or pigtails when she wants to. Twinkle's eyes are hazel. Her lips are a beautiful pink. She is an average height person and can turn into a fairy that is 5 inches. Relationships Family Twinkle Bell's mom is Tinkerbell. She has a sister named Pixie Bell And her cousin is Flynn Pan. Friends Twinkle is on good, if not great, terms with her roommate Jamie Hook, one of the daughters of Captain James Hook. Her ultimate best friend forever after is definitely Cristyle O'Hair, they get along so great, they have upbeat personalities and are extremely funny and love to laugh. Her next closest friends would be C.A. Cupid, Jamie, Flynn, and Maddie. She also has a special connection with Jamie Hook. Even though the are enemies in their story, they still are close friends. Twinkle and Flynn Pan are the greatest of friends since they grew up together in Neverland. Enemies Twinkle doesn't have any exact enemies, but Jacqueline Hook seems to hate her. She is always trying to be friends with the hardest of people. Romance When Twinkle moves to Ever After High, she defends a student named Brandon Beast, son of the Beast from Beauty and the Beast. Many ever afters were against him because he was a beast. Although Twinkle saw the man behind the beast and proved to anyone that different is good and that they were the beasts for not accepting him. They both fell in love with each other and they meet up at Starlight Lake. Flynn Pan, son of Peter Pan, has more of a partner relationship with Twinkle Bell. They are sort of like siblings. They tend to argue sometimes because of their differences. However their relationship is bonded by faith and trust, not fairy dust. Pet Twinkle Bell's pet is a snow owl that she named Pixie when she chose her companion. Clothes Basic Tinker-bell's dress except it's lavender pink, with a turquoise undershirt with the sleeves mid length (down to her elbow). She has lilac leggings on underneath, and her shoes are lavender pink with lilac cotton balls (like her mothers style) Her wings are the most delicate and beautiful. Their elegant spark glimmers when hit from the moonlight's Rays. They are rather large and can go on max speed. Legacy Day She wears a lavender gown with lilac rim and sleeves. Her hair is worn up in a bun with a thin layer trailing down underneath the bun. Twinkle has a lavender pink headband as an accessory with a turquoise set of wings to match. Her cape is forest green with lilac designs on it. Side Twinkle thinks that her mother was just being used in her story by Peter Pan and the lost boys. In her mind they only had her mother around so that they could fly, they didn't care about her mother at all. She was annoyed that her mother was jealous of Wendy when she was going to kiss Peter because in her opinion, Peter Pan was just a snobby teenage boy that would never mature. This makes her a rebel. Before Legacy Day, Flynn and Twinkle had an argument about how she wasn't more than a sidekick and Flynn was in danger. With both fairy tale characters out of fairy dust, Flynn couldn't fly. Twinkle then urged him to trust her and make his own fairy dust without her. He did and believed. Their bond changed since that day. School: Twinkle loves Ever After High and everyone in it. She is a devoted Rebel with a pixie bit of royalty in her great heart. She absolutely adores geografairy, because she loves to travel and fly! Twinkle also likes muse-ic. She is a complete fan of all types of wonderful music and has a beautiful voice like a siren. Playing the harp is a natural talent, too. She thinks that Grimmnastics is a complete waste of time. She hates having to "exercise". Still, Twinkle Bell loves Ever After High and puts her faith, trust, and pixie dust on the dependable school. Speciality Power~ Twinkle knows almost everything that is possible. All except what her future holds. She knows what she has to do but never what will turn out of it. Twinkle can also fly and create magic with her fairy dust. She can heal people with her dust. Twinkle Bell's talent is fortune telling. Curse~ Along with Twinkle's power there is a curse, this curse denies her of any way to tell anyone what will happen or what needs to happen. Special Objects~ Her key earrings are secretly the keys to the vault of the secrets of the past and the present, and her key charm on her charm bracelet is the key to the vault of the secrets of the future. If you enter any of the vaults than what needs most to be shown unto you. She also wields a wand that contains her fairy dust, but she can conjur it if she believes in it. Twinkle Bell (in more detail) When Twinkle was little, her mother would often tell her and her sister about her story; their future story. At first Twinkle was excited to be in her mother's place, but for awhile, she couldn't think of one good reason to be the next Tinker Bell, although she could think up a whole lot of bad ones. First, Peter Pan was a stinky kind of boy. Second, her mother had just been used. Plus, it would be no fun. Peter Pan was just a stuck up teenage boy, and a show off. He would never grown up and mature, and never get out of that awkward stage when they think they are the best guy ever. Not every guy goes through that but Peter Pan certainly did. Tinker Bell had been jealous of Wendy when she was going to kiss Peter Pan, but she had no control over who Pan liked. Tinker Bell was just being used. Peter Pan and the lost boys only used Tinker Bell so that they could fly. The boys never got to get to know Tink, just see that she could make them fly so they kept her around. To be a tiny fairy that no one can entirely understand, let alone she would be extremely annoying. Trying to get someone to understand what you are miming to them when you are barely big enough to see is almost impossible. The only fun that the next Tinker Bell would have is they could fly. Being the next Tinker Bell isn't the best thing for anyone. Twinkle had decided that she would find a way to not be the next Tinker Bell, but her sister was perfectly fine with it. She doesn't ever understand her sister on what her point of view is but they are great friends anyway. Twinkle Bell grew up in Pixie Hollow, Neverland with her mother and her sister. Her mother was always the fixing type of fairy. Other than that, she spent her time raising her and her sister and hanging out with Peter Pan. Twinkle, along with her other Neverland friends, always explored the fantastic and mysterious island that they lived on. Twinkle was mostly fond of the mermaids and the special water that they bathed in. This is also known as mermaid elixir. Twinkle Bell is a fortune telling talent fairy, the last of them all. When she first arrived to Pixie Hollow, the talents were aligned for her. Suddenly, another talent showed up: fortune telling. This talent used to be banned because no fairy could use the talent properly. However Twinkle chose her fortune telling skeleton key and Queen Clarion allowed it. She decided to name her Twinkle Bell because there was a twinkle in her eye that could unlock doors to a fascinating future. Twinkle is a fun loving girl, there is almost nothing she would do if there isn't anything she would count as "fun enough" being involved. The only times she doesn't need fun is when responsibility comes, for example: homework, or taking care of any task her parents put her up to. She is supper fun and tries her hardest to be kind, but at times when people bore her (except for adults) she gets supper mad. She counts so many people as her friends- but she always questions if they count her as one of theirs. When she has a lot of time to think she ends up thinking the worst about her and how her friends hate her because they don't always include her or notice her feeling sad. She never thinks of anything as her friends fault, but she puts the blame on herself which is no good for her self esteem. As Twinkle begins the school year at a new place, she hopes that she will make friends and not make them hate her. She is determined to make (and keep) as many friends as possible. Twinkle has heard of Headmaster Grimm being hated by everyone, but at all her previous schools, there where a few teachers that everyone but her hated. She was the only one that was nice to them, she always smiled at them and told them to have a good day. She believes that she can get Headmaster Grimm to like her just by being nice to him, even when no one else does. Relationships~ First Roommate at EAH~Twinkle was assigned to roommate with Rebecca Beauty, daughter of Beauty from Beauty and the Beast, but eventually they switched roommates, for a reason Twinkle knows not. But they do become great friends, even with Becca being a royal and Twinkle a rebel they get along just fine. Best friends forever after~ When Twinkle first moved here, her BFFA, Cristyle O'hair moved also. Becca has gone to this school before and she knows the girls so she introduces Twinkle to all of her friends, plus the rebels she knows. Twinkle is introduced to two girls; Mini and Jenaveve, the twin daughters of Thumbelina. Her and Cristy (Cristyle) become very good friends with them. Twinkle instantly became good friends with Maddie, due to her craziness, just like Cristy. Twinkle also becomes great friends with C. A. Cupid. They are both fans of love. Twinkle is so interested in love, but worries no one will ever like her that way. With Raven being kinda the leader of the Rebel pack, Twinkle sort of gravitates toward her. They end up being great friends, and Twinkle tries to help her with her relationship with Dexter. Later, her Neverland friend, Jamie Hook-the polite and dangerous- became Twinkle's new roommate. Jamie is Twinkle's ultimate BFFA besides Flynn and Cristy. They were childhood friends and they are loyal to each other. Growing up, Jamie and Twinkle Bell went on wild and fun adventures together. They played the piano together in Neverland and became roommates in Ever After High. Romance~ Twinkle isn't quite sure who her supposed "destiny" is supposed to be with, but it isn't like she cares anyway, she will never be in that place and she is glad she has the chance to make her own destiny. At a party, Twinkle meets someone named Brandon Beast, and she gets a flutter in her stomach whenever she sees him, but she knows that Becca believes that her story will happen, and that she is destined to be with Brandon. But Brandon doesn't want the same future that Becca does, he wants to do what he chooses and not what his father chose for him. Twinkle Bell and Brandon first met when Twinkle defended Brandon because other ever afters thought that Brandon was a beast and they feared him. However, despite her lacking experience with outcasts, Twinkle stood up for him and gave them a piece of her mind. She created a mirror and explained that Brandon may be different, but different is good! She told them that if they don't accept Brandon, then they were the beasts, not him. Ever since that day, Brandon fell in love with her and soon told her. Twinkle and Brandon meet at a hidden place by a lake, it hadn't been used in years and was complicated to find, but with Twinkle's powers (knowing everything, except what will happen to her in the future) she finds her way around easily. They treat each other like equals. Flynn is Twinkle Bell's soulmate in friendship though. A few weeks after Legacy Day, Twinkle Bell began to grow more connected to Flynn Pan and tried to have feelings for him. She soon learned that being in a relationship with Brandon was too confusing and and she broke up with him. However, both knew that Brandon still loved her dearly. As the the weeks flew by, Twinkle Bell's heart was falling for Brandon Beast once more. He went to the cake shop one day and she knew what she had to do. She told him that the man she fell in love with was still there waiting for his rose to be accepted. They fell in love once again and Brandon's rose blossomed. Brinkle's ( Twinkle&Brandon ) Quote: " Our love is not from some rose or first sight, it's from acceptance." Portrayl~ Anna Cummer or Mandy Moore Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels